


Mine

by SatinSatire



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinSatire/pseuds/SatinSatire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU movie Thor-verse. Loki and Sigyn share an intimate night together before they are married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

         Sigyn stood in front of her mirror, carefully unraveling the white ribbon that had been braided into her black hair. It had been a good night. She could still faintly hear the sounds of celebration from the great hall below, as people continued to drink to the wedding that would take place tomorrow.

         The candlelight in the bedroom did not so much as flicker but she instantly became aware that she was no longer alone in the room.

         She smiled slowly, setting the ribbon into a small box on the vanity. “I believe your mother clearly told you that you were not supposed to see your bride again before the ceremony tomorrow,” she said without turning around.

         In the mirror’s reflection, she saw her hair move as invisible fingers caressed it and then a moment later Loki suddenly appeared behind her. He smiled, wrapping one arm around her.

         “Is my lady scolding me and suggesting I leave?” he asked, pushing aside her long hair to nuzzle the side of her neck. She had already removed the delicate necklace that had been his betrothal gift to her.

         Sigyn tilted her head to the side, shivering at the feel of his cool skin against her. “N-no,” she sighed. “I know we saw each other only an hour earlier, but…”

         “It is our last night before we are married. I have no desire to spend it alone.” Loki’s green eyes gleamed with amusement. If it had been the night before Thor’s wedding, he was certain his brother would have spent it happily intoxicated with his friends. He, however, had other plans.

         She smiled, leaning back against his body, her fingers lightly caressing over his arm. Her lashes dipped down and she smiled wider when she felt him begin to harden and rub himself against her.

         Loki kissed his way down her neck, running his hands over the front of her body. She smelled delicious, of lavender and chamomile and something uniquely Sigyn that nearly made his mouth water. Lazily, he cupped her breasts through her bodice, and licked her throat lightly with a chuckle when he heard her moan.

         He toyed lightly with the lacings of her bodice, then undid them in one swift movement. A few more tugs and he was able to completely undo her bodice, bringing her full breasts into view. He traced a fingertip along the swell of one creamy breast, drawing light circles on her skin until he was circling her rosy nipple.

         She gasped and pressed her head back against his chest. The lighter his touch, the more pleasant the chills that swept over her body, and the more aroused she became. He smiled at her reaction, repeating the action to her other breast as he gently nibbled and bit at the spot between her neck and shoulder.

         Sigyn almost jumped when she felt a warm current of magic run up the inside of her thigh. “Loki,” she said, and then let out a sudden moan when his magic brushed up between her legs and stroked her slowly.

         “Yes?” he asked innocently, watching her as she moved her feet further apart and leaned her hands forward on the vanity in front of them.

         She shook her head breathlessly, and he smiled, moving back enough so that he could grasp the hem of her dress and pull it off. He tossed it aside onto a chair – knowing she would be unhappy to have one of the dresses she had made herself end up crumpled on the floor – and then he slowly ran his hands over her naked body.

         Sigyn was a small woman. She was at least six inches shorter than him and was self-conscious about her petite size. Loki, however, saw nothing wrong with it. He preferred her this way, loved her deceptively fragile beauty that hid that inner strength and resilience only he knew she possessed.

         “You’re still dressed,” she said softly, breaking his reverie, trying to turn around.

         Loki smiled, his magic flaring again to remove his clothes and a moment later he pressed his body against hers. “Better?”

         She gasped, shivering at the sudden coolness of his chest pressing against her back. “Yes.” The heat of her skin seeped into his own, warming him pleasantly.

         He ran one hand down her flat belly, gently cupping her mound for a moment before he slid a fingertip to gently part her swollen lips. She was already wet and moaned loudly when he lightly stroked her clit.

         “Gods, Loki,” Sigyn said, pressing her hands harder onto the vanity. She rocked up on her toes, arching her hips and whimpering when he stopped stroking her.

         Loki chuckled against her ear, enjoying teasing her and wanting to draw it out. He rubbed himself against her lower back, cupping one of her breasts and gently teasing her nipple with his fingertips. “Look at yourself,” he told her.

         She panted but obediently lifted her head to look at their reflection. Her pale skin was flushed and her lips were parted as she panted. One of Loki’s hands was still caressing her breast and his other one rested across her lower belly. Loki nuzzled her ear, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

         “You’re so beautiful… desirable… and you are mine, Sigyn.”

         “Yes.”

         He moved the hand on her lower belly further down, rubbing his fingertips lightly in her wetness. “Say it.”

         She shuddered in pleasure, hips arching desperately for more contact. “I’m yours!”

         Loki smiled and turned her head gently to kiss her hungrily, sliding two fingers into her. She whimpered, so wet that his fingers slid easily into her up to the knuckle and then he began to lazily stroke them in and out of her. Moaning, she moved her hips to try to grind herself against his hand. He nibbled at her lower lip, sucking on it as he summoned a tiny flare of magic to tingle over and over her swollen clit.

         Sigyn tightened her inner muscles around his fingers, moaning his name helplessly as her orgasm swept through her. She whimpered softly, slumping against the vanity to try to catch her breath. Her legs were weak and it was only Loki’s arm around her that kept her standing.

         Loki kissed along each of her shoulders, keeping his fingers gently moving inside her. She groaned when he withdrew them and then blinked when he picked her up and swung her around, sitting her back on the vanity. He pushed her knees apart and moved between her legs, pressing up against her.

         She shivered, reaching down between their bodies to wrap her hand around his cock. She smiled when he moaned, and teased the head lightly with the pad of her thumb.

         Loki cradled her face in his hands, kissing her hungrily. She responded eagerly, continuing to stroke him a few more times before she let go to put her hands on his back.

         “I need you,” she said.

         He kissed her again, rubbing the head of his cock over her clit, enjoying the way her body trembled with pleasure. Then he lifted one of her legs over the crook of his elbow to open herself more to him, and he began entering her with a groan.

         Sigyn moaned loudly, wrapping her other leg around him. Her thoughts skittered to a stop and all she was aware of were his lips on hers, his body between her thighs, his hard cock slowly filling her up.

         Loki buried himself into her, growling in pleasure. She was so hot, wet, and tight. His hands dropped to her hips, giving them a squeeze as he began to slowly move into her.

         She arched her hips, running her hands up and down his back. Her nipples were hard and she rubbed them against his chest. He chuckled faintly and kissed his way down her throat, leaning down to tease one of her nipples with his tongue before sucking on it.

         She shuddered in pleasure, one small heel pressing into the back of his leg as she began to rock against him. She placed one hand on the vanity to try to get better leverage.

         Loki groaned and moved harder into her. She lifted his head from her breast and kissed him deeply, then placed nibbling kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit in time to his movement into her.

         Sigyn cried out suddenly, gripping the edge of the vanity so hard that the surface cracked though neither of them noticed. Loki squeezed her hips, moaning as he felt her clenching around him during her orgasm. He moved into her a few more times before he groaned loudly in release. He dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing heavily, relaxing.

         She closed her eyes, also panting, and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. “How I love you,” she murmured, sounding dazed and blissful.

         He lifted his head in time to see her lovely blue eyes languidly open and he smiled. “As I love you, my lady.”

         She grinned at his manners while she sat sprawled back on the vanity with him still inside her. They were both slightly sweaty with disheveled dark hair. “Do you think we can make it to the bed to continue, my Prince?”

         Loki laughed, kissing her before sweeping her up in his arms. “Let’s not do _everything_ tonight we are supposed to do on the wedding night,” he teased.

         Sigyn pouted briefly, then happily snuggled in his arms once they were both in bed together. “Tonight you made me say I was yours.”

         “Yes,” he agreed, gently stroking her hair. She said nothing further so he thought she had fallen asleep. He pressed a tender kiss to her head and was about to doze off himself.

         Her soft voice drifted over to him suddenly. “Tomorrow night, on our wedding night, you’ll show me how you are _mine_.”

         His eyes opened and he looked over at his beautiful bride-to-be, who appeared to be innocently slumbering, who in public appeared to be meek and no match for the god of lies and mischief. How wrong that assumption was; the truth was that the goddess of fidelity was his other half, the one who guided and balanced him.

         Loki grinned.

        He couldn’t wait to marry Sigyn tomorrow.


End file.
